


With This Ring...

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: ...what did Castiel and Dean become when they exchanged rings? Dean doesn't really know.





	With This Ring...

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: united.
> 
> Note: You'll need to read the previous story in the series to get more details on the ring exchange :).

Dean stared at the ring on his left hand while sitting at a booth in a diner waiting for Castiel. It was simple, just a plain band. He hadn't taken it off since Castiel had placed it on his hand the previous week. They hadn't talked about it and what it meant since then. Their relationship hadn't really changed. He still didn't manage labels really well. Cas was just, Cas. 

They had been travelling around on a road trip in the week since they exchanged rings. They had investigated a bee farm, stood on the shores of Lake Michigan, went fishing in a sleepy town in Minnesota, visited Wall Drug Store in South Dakota, and were now heading to Valentine, Nebraska to visit a wildlife refuge to watch birds before heading back to Kansas the next day.

He had put off calling Sam for the last few days. He sent him a text message each night confirming he and Castiel were still alive. Sam responded each night saying that the bunker hadn't burnt down yet.

Dean watched through the window as Castiel was talking to a woman, showing her the book he had purchased on migratory birds. Castiel talked animatedly. Dean smiled as the sun occasionally caught the ring on Castiel's hand that he had placed there.

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing Sam. When Sam answered, Dean said, "Hey, Sammy. We still got beer?"

"Yeah, Dean. How are you and Castiel doing?"

Dean smiled at his brother's voice. "We're fine. Should be home tomorrow night."

"Don't hurry on my account, Dean. It's been surprisingly quiet. Haven't noticed anything going on, so I've been reorganizing the library while you aren't here to complain about me leaving piles of books everywhere."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Well, it will be done by the time you get back."

Dean paused and took a deep breath. "Sam, Cas and I…well we…."

Sam waited patiently for Dean to continue. Finally, he said, "Yes?"

"Well, we…" Dean paused again.

"Did you have a fight? Get robbed? Fight a vampire? Have a slumber party? Salt and burn a ghost? Get engaged? Eloped? Any of those close?" Sam started listing options quickly.

"Well, we're together."

Sam paused. "Yes, you left together. I would hope you were still together, because if you left Cas somewhere, I'd be pretty pissed at you."

"I mean like, officially."

"Like engaged?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yeah, like that. I think."

"How can you think you are engaged? Either one of you proposed or you didn't?" 

"Well, we didn't really use words."

Sam let out a choked laugh, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"We just exchanged rings."

Sam started laughing, a deep booming laugh. Dean could imagine that Sam was probably about to fall out of his chair. It took several minutes for Sam to stop laughing. Dean just looked at the phone annoyed. He could see Castiel had finished his conversation with the woman and headed to the diner. "Look, Sam, I got to go. We'll be home tomorrow and talk then."

Sam, gasping for air, said, "Hug Cas for me."

Dean hung up the phone, as Castiel slid into the booth next to him. That was one thing that had changed, Castiel always insisted now on sitting next to him instead of across a table in diners.

"Hello, Dean. Candace, the woman I met out there, said we can expect to see geese and ducks while birdwatching tomorrow. Also, some pheasants, grouse, and maybe a marsh hawk." Castiel's eyes lit up like they did anytime he talked about animals with wings.

Dean really didn't care whether he saw birds or not. He just wanted Castiel to enjoy himself. It had been a challenge figuring out what Castiel really enjoyed, because Castiel didn't quite have the concept about doing things just because they were fun down all the way yet. Bees and birds, he knew were always a safe bet. He gave Castiel a wide smile. "We can try out that new camera we picked up." 

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek. "Thank you."

An older, tall, thin guy wearing a denim jacket and work pants glared at Castiel as he walked past. He muttered, "Your kind shouldn't do that in public." 

Dean started to turn around to say something to the man. Castiel put a hand on his arm, "Ignore him, he doesn't matter."

Dean slowly relaxed again, while Castiel described the different bird possibilities.

\-------

When Dean and Castiel arrived at the bunker the next evening, Dean was surprised because both Jody's sheriff vehicle and his mother's car were pulled into the garage. He immediately thought that something must be wrong with Sam, so he didn't wait for Castiel. He jumped out of the Impala into the bunker, yelling, "Sammy?"

He looked down at the map table. His mother, Sam, Jody, Garth, and Claire were sitting in chairs around it. They were obviously eating pizza and drinking beer. Claire and Garth were playing poker at the end of the table.

"What's going on?" Dean looked confused.

Garth, his mouth full of pizza, mumbled, "Engagement party."

Mary smiled and exclaimed, "Surprise!"

Castiel burst in right behind Dean then, with his angel blade drawn. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Something is not wrong with Sam."

"No, in a couple of minutes, there definitely will be something wrong with Sam." Dean growled. "Sam, kitchen, now." Dean stomped down the stairs.

Dean didn't say a word until he and Sam were in the kitchen. "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "You usually bring family together when you want to celebrate good news. We hadn't seen everyone in a while, so I called them…"

"You couldn't ask me?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, at the glacial speed that you move, Claire could be in her 40s before you said anything. What's the harm in giving everyone some happy news? It's been a rough few years for all of us. When something happy happens, we should celebrate it."

Castiel came into the kitchen, looking confused. "Dean, what did Mary mean when she asked if we set a date? A date for what?"

Dean set his jaw. He glared at Sam. "This, this is what happens when you overshare."

"No, no, this is what happens when you don't use words." Sam glared back at Dean. Dean balled his fists belligerently. 

Castiel moved to stand between Sam and Dean. "No fighting. Sam, do they expect us to go through a marriage ceremony?"

"Well, yeah, Castiel. That's what people do when they get engaged."

Castiel ran his hand through his hair, tousling it into a big mess. "There's no need for a ceremony. Dean and I have already made clear what our relationship is."

Dean looked startled, "We have?"

Castiel tilted his head at him. "We haven't?"

Sam cleared his throat, "This is where I leave." He made a hasty getaway out of the kitchen.

Dean looked at Castiel. "I suck at words, you know. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you, I'm lost. I can't promise you a happily ever after, because we don't know what nasty thing is coming after us next. But, I can promise that I'll never intentionally betray you and I'll never let anyone or anything come between us."

Castiel smiled at him, "That's what I already thought you promised. Maybe you prayed so hard, I heard words you didn't say. I actually hear a lot of what you mean to say through prayer. You think you don't use words, but you actually do. I promise to you that I'll always come when you call to the best of my ability. I will never willingly leave you to fix things I break without telling you that's what I’m doing. I'll always come back. Even if it seems impossible, I will find a way. I'll never intentionally betray you. Well again, I did once betray both you and your brother, but I won't do that again." Castiel hugged Dean.

Dean grinned at him. "Those all are things you've already promised."

Castiel laughed, "See I told you we already had made it clear?"

"Married, huh?"

"I had assumed so, but words are hard."

Dean kissed Castiel, then took his hand, and led him back to the rest. "It's not an engagement party. It's a commitment party."

Sam muttered, "I've often thought Dean needed to be committed."

Dean glared at him, "What?"

Sam looked at him innocently.

Claire ran around the table and hugged both Castiel and Dean. "My two dads!" 

Garth pulled out his Mr. Fizzles puppet. "Mr. Fizzles said he always knew this would happen."

Mary hugged Castiel, "I already called you one of my boys. This just makes it more official."

Jody walked over to Dean with a folder. "This is for you, Dean. I actually made this after you guys were in the hospital after the car accident a while back. It's a complete identity for Cas, including a marriage certificate. I didn't want you boys getting into another situation where Sam wasn't able to make medical decisions for you and Cas again. So, I knew a guy, who knew a guy, and Cas is completely official and legally yours."

Dean smiled at her, "Awesome, thank you."

Jody shrugged. "All in a day's work. It isn't the first or the last time I'll break a few dozen laws for you guys."

The party went on into the early hours of the morning. Finally, the only ones left were Castiel, Dean, and Sam. The others had drifted off to guest rooms at various points in the night.

Sam went over to the cabinet that they kept whiskey in. He brought out a bottle and three shot glasses. He poured out the drinks and pushed one to each of them at the table. Sam said, "To my brothers. This has been a long time coming, but I'm happy for you." He paused and smiled at Castiel. "What God has united, et cetera, et cetera. I love both of you. I know Dean -- no chick flick moments."

"Nah, Sammy, right now, you can have all the chick flick moments you want. You got a 24-hour pass for 'em." Dean downed the whiskey in one gulp.

Castiel looked at Sam. "No greater honor has been bestowed on me than that of being able to call you brother, Sam." He clinked his shot glass against Sam's.

After downing the whiskey, Castiel started picking up the empty beer bottles and containers and started taking them to the kitchen. Sam interjected, "No, Cas, I'll do that."

"No, I got it. You and Dean could use a minute I think. Good night, Sam."

After Castiel left, Sam looked at Dean, "You good?"

"Yep. Never better."

"You know, I can tell you when you're lying. You haven't been able to lie to me since you were about sixteen without me telling." Sam stared at him.

Dean poured another glass of whiskey. He started to down it, but then put the glass down instead. "I've had enough."

Sam gave Dean a suspicious look. "Now, I know there's something wrong."

"Just don't want to be drunk for the honeymoon?"

"Didn't you just come back from that?"

"Nope, didn't know I was married until tonight." Dean gave a short laugh.

"You and Cas haven't…?" Sam looked at him perplexed.

"Nope, not pass anything you've ever seen with your own eyes at some point."

Sam choked a little. "Ever?"

"Nope." Dean felt a faint blush starting at the base of his neck.

"You saved yourself for marriage?" Sam was trying to keep back a laugh. His sides were shaking.

"Yep." Dean moved in his chair uncomfortably.

Sam grinned, "Then why are you still talking to me?"

"Was just asking myself that same question." Dean stood up, patted Sam on the back.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean paused, braced for a sarcastic comment from Sam. Instead Sam said quietly, "I love you. After everything you and Cas have been through, you deserve this. You two have both fought so hard for me, for the world, for everyone, shoulder to shoulder, back to back."

"You were right there with us, Sam. You'll always be right there with us. You, me, and Cas are just better together. You know that."

Sam grinned, "You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried, jerk."

Dean responded, "Bitch. Remember Cas is the third wheel to provide better grip and more stability."

Dean turned and walked down the hallway to the room where he knew Castiel was waiting for him.


End file.
